The Fellbog
Located between Trickletown and Vesper Pass, the Fellbog is an evil stretch of forest and march that is infested with dark energies and evil beings. Many different peoples and factions have attempted to gain control over it, but have failed. The two most prominent houses in the Fellbog are the Valday Family and the Arcterak Family. The primary inhabitants are Gnolls. Led by Alura the Hag, they are a potent force of terror and depravity in an already awful place. Valday Family The Valday family settled in the Fellbog in 412 A.F. Rich barons from Azuran, they sought to extend business north, not realizing what the Fellbog was until they settled there. Over those two hundred years, death, despair, and disease decimated the family's lineage, with Gerald Valday being the final family member. A dying family line, Gerald Valday was slain by a group of adventurers seeking out evil influences from the region in 601 A.F. Valday was found to be working with the half-dead Gulithas. Gerald was housing Twist of the evil being in the basement and leading a cult in the vampire's name. His death signifies the ending of the official line. The heir to the family legacy lies in the runaway Charles Valday. Having dissapeared in 593 A.F when he was only 12 years old. Gerald was actually competing with Alura for Gulithas' blessing upon his revitalization. There is now speculation about what may happen now that Alura is the sole power in the eastern stretches of the Fellbog. Only Charles Valday has the legitimacy to claim the old mansion and grounds as his own. Arcterak Family The Arcterak's came in 545 A.F. in the boom years after the Dark War. A lineage of mages, they believed they had found a spot of land in the western edge of the Fellbog that may be safe. Moreover, they wished to access the poisons, fungi, creatures, and mysteries of the Fellbog for study. The family pulled inward after ten years. They no longer entertained visitors and few ever saw the Arcteraks themselves. Rumors are abound over what has happened to the family and what they might be working on. Travelers report an iron tower reaching upwards from the inside of the home. The attendants are ghastly patchwork abominations, between life and death. It is unknown whether the Acteraks were contacted by Gulithas in the same way that Gerald Valday and Alura were. Alura the Hag All legends and stories about the Fellbog seem to include a story about this creature. Alura was born in Witchearth, a bastard child of Cratrix, a member of the Hag Council. She was thrown out instantly and forced to fend on her own. The evil creature grew quickly. She conned and murdered her way to the Fellbog. It was not long until she met with the main inhabitants, the Gnolls. Her greatest challenge, she was nearly sacrificed by their chief, Gnarlknot. A last minute show of power, killing Gnarlknot and speaking Abyssal to feign possession by Demogorgon, bought the Gnolls loyalty. She now leads their tribe and helps advance their growth and expansion for access to mortals to corrupt. Alura was contacted by Gulithas in a dream. Though she was powerful, Gulithas was a god in his own right. Believing he was dead, she was surprised to hear otherwise. Gulithas extended an offer. He was weak in his current state and need aid. If the Green Hag declared loyalty, he would ensure she would have a place in his kingdom of undeath. Thinking of the ways she could take advantage of this situation, she swore loyalty with a mind to the future. Gerald Valday was the other leader contacted by Gulithas. He agreed as well. Though they were allies on paper, Alura and Gerlad battled for their masters favor constantly. Now that Gerald is dead and the Valday line is dissolute, there is wild speculation where that leaves Alura.